The Department of Surgery and Human Oncology will develop a comprehensive program in Surgical Oncology. Objectives of this effort are: a. to develop collaborative activities in clinical research, education, and service in the University of Wisconsin Medical School and the Wisconsin Clinical Cancer Center; b. to provide leadership and a structural organization for the program to assure research productivity; c. to contribute to the national efforts in Surgical Oncology. Specific aims of the Surgical Oncology program are 1) to develop advanced approaches to multidisciplinary treatment, 2) to initiate clinical and laboratory research in Surgical Oncology, and 3) to provide conditions for establishing comprehensive residency and fellowship programs in Surgical Oncology. Funds are sought under the present RFA to support staff and consultant requirements for program planning and development. Activities of a three-year planning period include: 1) organizing and convening a core planning group and specialty-area subcommittees, 2) recruiting a program director, 3) obtaining consultation from national experts in Surgical Oncology, 4) implementing a general purpose data base for Surgical Oncology, 5) estabishing and intramural program review panel, 6) instituting a protocol review committee, 7) developing funding proposals, and 8) assessing facility and personnel needs.